Invisible
by acenotmary
Summary: Logan is missing. Veronica has to track to him down. But is he really ‘missing’ or is he invisible? He’s balancing on the thin line between life and death and only Veronica can save him. LoVe. Based on 'The Invisible'
1. Part 1

**Invisible**

_Veronica Mars_

A/N: new story! Don't worry, I'm still working on Rewind. I just had to write this though. I went to see 'The Invisible' this weekend and I've read the book and both are amazing! The movie, wow. I wanna see it again...so good. Lol. Anyway, this is loosely based on that movie.

Summary: Logan is missing. Veronica has to track to him down. But is he really 'missing' or is he invisible? He's balancing on the thin line between life and death and only Veronica can save him. LoVe.

Background Info: So, basically this is an AU story and is slightly supernatural, but still a mystery for Veronica to solve. Again, loosely based on 'The Invisible' Logan and Veronica are already dating. Set in season 2 but none of the season two events happened. Logan's mother is also still alive. Ok, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for Vmars, Logan Echolls, and The Invisible.

**Warning: if you want to see The Invisible, but don't want any spoilers for it, don't read. Again, it's slightly different, but it's the same concept, and a few scenes are close to being the same, so read at your own discretion. :)**

---

**Part 1:**

He didn't know how it happened. Logan Echolls didn't know how he went from King of Neptune High to...invisible. He didn't understand why his girlfriend seemed to be ignoring him when he walked past her in the hallway. Why, she didn't answer when he yelled after her. Why when he went into English, the teacher didn't acknowledge him when he blurted out an answer to her question. Why during role call, he said 'here' but no one heard him. Why no one saw him. Why he was invisible.

---

Veronica Mars was worried. She walked into her first period and sat in her usual seat. The bell rang and the teacher came in to start class. She wasn't sure where her boyfriend Logan was. He always called her when he planned on ditching school to see if she wanted to ditch with him. She quickly checked her phone for missed calls, but came up with none.

Ms. Wilson started role call, and Veronica looked up when she called 'Logan Echolls.'

No one answered. Or at least, no one heard the answer.

---

"Here." Logan said.

'Logan Echolls." Ms. Wilson repeated.

"I'm right here." Logan said, growing annoyed.

"No one's seen Logan today?" she asked. Everyone was silent.

"Is this a joke? I'm right here!" Logan shouted.

"Ok, I guess he's absent."

"What the hell?" Logan said. He got up and started moving around the classroom. No one noticed. No one saw him. He picked a book up from the table and threw it at the chalk board. He heard a loud thud, but when he looked back at the table, it was as if the book had never moved. Logan was speechless. He looked up to see Veronica being excused from class. "Veronica!" he called. She didn't turn around. She just kept walking. He followed her into the girls bathroom.

She took out her phone and called his number. It continued to ring until a message came on saying the number she was trying to call was unavailable. She tried again, but got the same message. It never even went to his voicemail. That made her worry more. If his voicemail was inaccessible, then maybe his phone was broken. Maybe something happened. Her inner P.I. got the best of her, so she called his house next. Maybe he just stepped on his phone or something, and being Logan, he just had to go get a new one before school. She got the answering machine at his house and she left a message.

"Logan? Where are you? I'm starting to get worried. You're not in school, and you always call if you plan on ditching. Just, please call me as soon as you get this. I'm really, really worried. Please, call me. I love you."

---

"I'm right here, Veronica!" he shouted. "I'm here, can't you see me?" She sighed and left the bathroom. He followed her.

_What the hell is going on?_ He thought. _Why can't she see me? Why can't she hear me? Am I dreaming? No, no way this is a dream. It's more like a nightmare._

_---_

Veronica sat at the lunch table, picking at her food.

"Hey! V. What's up?" Wallace asked as he sat down across from her.

"Have you heard from Logan at all today?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know where he is. He hasn't called me. In fact, I haven't talked to him since school ended yesterday. I went to the office right after, and he said he had an errand to run. I just...I don't know where he could be."

"Maybe he got drunk and he's sleeping off a hangover or something."

"I don't think so Wallace. This just doesn't feel right."

---

Logan didn't understand. His memory was a little fuzzy too. He remembered the night before, but only bits and pieces. He had left school and gone home for about an hour before he went to meet Dick at the beach. Dick said he needed Logan's help with something, but wouldn't exactly say what. All he could remember was arriving at the beach, and then waking up there that morning. What the hell had happened in the last 12 hours that he couldn't remember?

He was sitting at the lunch table next to Veronica, trying everything he could to gain her attention. To make her see him. He pulled back her hair, he grabbed her hands, he even kissed her. It seemed for a few seconds that she was kissing him back, but when he pulled away, she looked unfazed and continued to pick at her food and stare into space.

"Veronica, please." he said. "You have to see me."

She sighed. "I have to find him Wallace."

"How do you know he's missing?"

"I told you. This just doesn't feel right." Her phone rang a few minutes later and she looked down to see it was from Logan's house.

"Logan?" she said.

"No sweetie, it's Lynn. I was just calling to see if Logan was with you. He didn't come home last night."

"No, Lynn. He's not. I have no idea where he is."

"Mom!" Logan shouted, getting close to the phone. "Mom, you can hear me, right?"

Veronica heard Lynn let out a quite sob. "What if something's happened to him?"

"Let's not think about that, ok?" Veronica asked, close to tears herself. "I'll find him Lynn. I will."

"I have faith in you Veronica, but maybe we should call the sherif."

"You can try, but seeing as the sherif is Lamb, I don't know how much good that would do. I'll find him. My dad and I. We'll find him."

---

By the next day, no one had heard from Logan and a missing persons report had been issued. Keith was investigating everyone who had a connection to Logan. Veronica had found out from Lynn that it was Dick Logan had been with the night he disappeared. So, naturally, Dick was Keith's first interrogation.

"Mr. Casablancas," Keith said. "What exactly were you and Logan doing two nights ago."

"We went surfing." Dick said.

"What time did the two of you meet?"

"Around six."

"Where?"

"Dog beach."

"How long were you at the beach."

"Uh, till about nine."

"And then what?"

"Oh, uh, we, uh, went to go get some food."

"Are you sure? You sound a bit nervous. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No, no, dude. Uh, sir."

"What about after you got something to eat?"

"Logan got in his car and left."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Home."

"And that's all that you know of happening that night?"

"Yes, Mr. Mars. That's all I know."

"Thank you, Dick. You can go."

Dick got up quickly and raced out of the room, almost tripping on his way out.

Keith pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number. "You hear that honey?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got it dad." Veronica said. "He's not telling you something. He's knows more."

"I know. He seemed twitchy and nervous the whole time."

"We need to find out what else he knows."

---

Logan sat in Veronica's room with her as she talked to her dad. Hearing Dick's story through Veronica's computer, brought back more bits and pieces from the night he went missing. He remembered arriving at the beach and arguing with Dick over something. Money, maybe. Dick owed someone money...yeah...that was it. Dick owed money to...

"The Fitzpatrick's." Logan whispered.

Dick had gotten several hits of E from them, but he didn't have the money to pay for it. His dad had gone bankrupt and fled the country. His mother wasn't in contact with them. Cassidy sure as hell didn't have any money, and Kendal had left them all ages ago. So, he turned to his best friend. He asked Logan...

"To pay for him." Logan said. "He wanted me to pay them...and I refused. He's my friend, but I refused. I didn't want to get mixed up in that shit. Ugh, but then what happened?" Logan was getting frustrated, and he could tell Veronica was too.

---

Veronica laid back on her bed and sighed for the millionth time that day. "Where are you Logan?" she whispered. She felt a few tears escape her eyes, but she didn't move to wipe them away. Logan did though. He tried to wipe away her tears, but they wouldn't leave her face.

"I'm right here Veronica." he said. "But you're right. Something's not adding up."

---

Logan tried to sleep, but it was like he couldn't stay asleep for more than twenty minutes. He did, however, remember more and more as he drifted in and out of consciousness. They had cornered him. He had no way out. He was tired and didn't put up much of a fight. He refused to pay for Dick, so Liam Fitzpatrick beat up on him. Hit him. Kicked him. He tried to fight back, but he couldn't. And then the fatal blow. He remembered a kick in the face that sent him flying a few feet away. He remembered not being able to move. Not being able to breath. He shot up from his spot next to Veronica on her bed.

"Oh God. I'm dead."

---

A/N: end of part one. So. I have this whole story written, and it's only three parts, so, review, and I'll post the next chapter very soon. I wanna know what you think:)


	2. Part 2

A/N: thanks for the amazing reviews. You guys are so nice. So, here's part two. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Part 2:**

After his revelation, Logan was wide awake the rest of the night. He watched painfully as Veronica tossed and turned. He tried to hold her, but it was a lost cause. He tried to stroke her hair as well, and after a while, he wasn't sure how, but it seemed to be calming her. Around four in the morning, she was still.

---

The sun began to rise and Logan got up. He was looking out the window in her room, when a bird hit it. He jumped a little, but recovered. He looked down at the bird and saw that it was starting to breath heavier and heavier. He felt something on his shoulder, and when he looked over, it was the same bird. He picked it up, and was actually able to hold it. He looked back and forth from the bird in his hands to the bird on the window sill. The dying bird slowly started to fade. Logan saw it stop breathing and he looked down to his hands. The bird he had been holding was gone.

"I'm still alive." he whispered. "Wherever I am...I'm still alive."

---

Veronica walked into school the next day searching for Dick. She had a few questions of her own to ask him, and she was determined to get the information he wasn't sharing.

"Dick." she said when she saw him at his locker. "Let's chat."

"Veronica..." he trailed off. "Look, I already told your dad everything."

"See, I don't believe that. So, shall we step into my office?" she asked, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the girls' bathroom.

"Look, Veronica..."

"Where is he, Dick?"

"I..."

"Where is he?" she yelled. "Where's my boyfriend? I know you know something."

"It's my fault." Dick said quietly. "It's all my fault."

"What happened?"

---

"Yeah, Dick. What happened?" Logan asked. He was in the bathroom too. "Where's my body? I'm still alive!"

"I asked him to help me. I needed money. I bought drugs...from the Fitzpatrick's. I didn't have the money to pay. Logan said he didn't want to get mixed up in my problems."

"What happened next?"

"They...beat him."

Veronica cringed as tears came to her eyes. "And?" she chocked out.

"He...he's dead."

---

"No!" Logan shouted. "I'm not. Veronica, don't listen to him."

---

She broke down. Her legs gave out and she found herself on the floor leaning against the wall, sobbing.

"No." she whispered.

"I...I'm sorry Veronica." Dick said.

"Get out." she spat.

"Veronica."

"Leave!"

Dick backed out of the restroom, and she continued to cry. She'd have to deal with him later. She needed to be alone now.

---

"Veronica, please don't listen to him!" Logan shouted.

"Then who am I supposed to listen to?" she yelled.

"You heard me." Logan said, stunned.

She sobbed harder. Great, now she was hearing voices. Voices that sounded a lot like Logan. And she felt something too. Like, a presence.

"Veronica." he said again. She cringed. She had heard him again. "You have to find me Veronica. I'm not dead."

"I'm going crazy." she whispered. "I'm hearing voices, and I'm going crazy."

"You're not crazy." he said. "You can hear me. I know you can. I'm here, Veronica. I'm alive."

"Where are you, Logan?"

"Find out. Ask Dick."

---

Veronica couldn't believe what was happening to her. Dick Casablancas told her her boyfriend was dead, and then she's suddenly hearing Logan's voice telling her he's alive. She had to find Dick again. She had to know where Logan's body was.

---

She searched through the halls of Neptune High during lunch for Dick, and finally she found him sitting in an empty classroom, staring out a window.

"Where is he Dick?"

"I can't tell you. They'll kill me."

"Dick, you have to tell me where he is."

"I can't."

"He's still alive!" she shouted. "He's stuck in some limbo. I can hear him, and I can feel him. Tell me, please." she begged. "Just tell me where he is."

---

"Tell her Dick!" Logan shouted. "Tell her where my body is."

"He wants you to tell me." Veronica pleaded.

"You're crazy." Dick said.

"Maybe I am. But I can hear him. I can. Just tell me. Please."

"The cove at the far end of Dog Beach." Dick whispered.

"They had the beach combed yesterday. They sent search parties. Why didn't they find him?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon." Veronica said. "You're coming with me."

"What?"

"I'm going to the cove, and you're coming with me. If he's not there, then someone moved his body, and I'll have good reason to think you were part of it."

---

Veronica and Dick drove to the beach. Logan was with them in the backseat. He was suddenly feeling tired. He was starting to fade. He felt sleepy, but a sudden spark seemed to go through him and he was awake again.

"Veronica. You have to hurry. There's not much time left."

"You better be right about this Dick." Veronica said.

---

They arrived at the cove and entered. It didn't go very far. Veronica shined her flashlight along all the walls and the floor, but she saw nothing.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Dick said, completely lost.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Then where is he?" she shouted.

"I don't know! Someone must have moved him. But I swear Veronica, I didn't have any part in that."

"Was there anyone else there that night besides the Fitzpatrick's?"

"No."

"Then take me to them."

"What? No. That's too dangerous."

"Take me to them Dick, or I'll turn you into the sherif as an accomplice to the crime. You were there and you did nothing to stop them. In fact, you bought drugs from them. Now, are you going to take me to where they are, or do I have to search all over town? There isn't much time left. We need to find him now."

"They're at the River Styx." Dick said quietly.

"Lead the way."

---

_18 Hours Earlier._

"They're looking for him Liam. What are we gonna do. It'll only be so long before Casablancas cracks." Danny Boyd said.

"We gotta move him. Move the body, and don't tell anyone."

---

_Present._

They arrived at the River Styx and Veronica started to get out of the car.

"Veronica this is dangerous." Logan said.

She ignored the faintness of his voice and went inside the old bar. She had to do this. Even if she was risking her own life. She had to save his.

"Veronica!" he yelled.

She continued to ignore him.

She noticed Dick wasn't following her. Her car was still there, so he obviously hadn't taken off in it, but she could have guessed that he was halfway home by now. This place really seemed to scare him, so there was no doubt in her mind that he had run.

_Asshole._ She thought. She entered the bar and suddenly she felt weird. The presence was gone. Logan's presence was gone. He wasn't anywhere near her at the moment.

---

Logan was running as fast as he could towards Mars Investigations. If one Mars could hear him, maybe the other could as well.

He burst through the office doors. "Mr. Mars!" he shouted. "Please, hear me." Keith was sitting at Veronica's usual desk, typing on the computer. "Keith!" he yelled. "You have to help Veronica. She's at the River Styx. C'mon! Please. Listen to me!"

Keith remained oblivious.

---

A/N: end part two. So, review please, and part three, the final part, will be up soon:)


	3. Part 3

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Here's the final part. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Part 3:**

When Veronica was fully in the bar, she noticed it was deserted for once. Only one slimy figure was hovering around behind the bar. Liam Fitzpatrick himself.

"Liam." she said. He looked up and smirked.

"Well, lookey here. Veronica Mars." He came out from behind the bar and got closer to her. She didn't flinch, but held her ground.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Where's Logan? Where did you move his body?"

"And what makes you think I had anything to do with the disappearance of your little boyfriend?"

"Dick Casablancas."

"The little rat squealed, huh? Well. Guess we'll have to take care of him. After you, of course." he showed a toothy grin, and she shivered.

"Tell me where Logan is."

"Why should I? He's dead."

"He's not!"

"You honestly believe that?" Liam asked. "I felt his pulse. It was gone. I dragged his body. Twice. It was limp. He's dead Veronica. And you'll be joining him soon." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. To his surprise, she did the same. "So, given up the taser for a real toy, have we?"

"Shut up." she said.

"I think you seem to be forgetting that you're not the only one with a gun, Ms. Mars."

"Please." she pleaded. "Tell me where he is."

"You really wanna know? Will it make the pain less? To know where he is as you slip into unconsciousness? Fine. He's under the pier, buried a little." and with that, Liam took a shot.

Veronica felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. He hit her. She fell to the floor. As he moved to shoot her again, she picked up the gun she had stolen from her dad's closet earlier that morning and shot at him. She hit his arm and he went down. He tried to get up, but he was in too much pain. She was too, but she still managed to hoist herself up and get outside to her car. She took off her sweatshirt and balled it up, holding it to her stomach. As she got in, she heard Logan again.

"Veronica?" he asked. "Oh God. You're hurt."

"I know where you are Logan." she whispered, clutching her sweatshirt to her wound.

"Where?"

"Under the pier."

"Veronica, you can't drive there. You need to go to the hospital. Now. If you die..."

"And what if you die?" she shouted with a sob. "I won't forgive myself if you die."

"You had nothing to do with this."

"I was your last chance. I was the one who was supposed to find you. And I know where you are. I have to go get you, Logan." she said as she started the car and headed towards the beach. She called 911 on her way, telling them where to meet her so they could take Logan's body to the hospital.

---

She arrived at the pier and parked where no one would see her. If the paramedics saw a girl who was bleeding heavily, surely they would put her in an ambulance and send her to the hospital before she could even get to Logan. She slowly made her way down the beach, to underneath the boardwalk. She stopped and leaned against one of the poles. She was getting tired. She was becoming weak. Logan wanted to stay with her, but there was no way to help if he was still invisible.

"Are you gonna be ok for a minute?" he asked.

She nodded weakly and he saw a flash of pain cross her face. "Go." she said.

He ran underneath the boardwalk at the pier. He saw something sticking out a little bit and as he got closer, he recognized one of his shoes. He pulled on it and realized it was attached to his leg. He pulled harder and soon the rest of his broken, beaten body came into view. If there was one thing he could actually hold onto it was his own body. He still had a connection to it.

"Veronica!" he shouted. "I found it."

He heard voices that weren't Veronica's and when he looked up he saw the paramedics racing towards him. They picked up his battered body and laid it on a stretcher. They took him out from underneath the boardwalk and loaded the stretcher into the ambulance. Invisible Logan looked around for Veronica and finally spotted her being put into an ambulance as well. He sighed in relief. At least she was getting help too.

---

At the hospital, Keith Mars sat in his daughters room and watched her while she slept. He had gotten a call saying his daughter had found Logan Echolls and was shot in the process. Liam Fitzpatrick had done it, and was now sitting behind bars.

Veronica had informed the people at 911 that a man was wounded at the River Styx. Turned out that the sherif had been on his way there anyway to arrest Liam for drug trafficking. Dick had called and claimed that he had seen someone buying from the Fitzpatricks. He didn't let on that in actuality he had been the one buying.

Keith had rushed to the hospital and waited.

As soon as Veronica was brought in, she was rushed into surgery as was Logan. The doctors were doing the best they could to help each of the teens.

So, that's how Keith ended up where he was now. He was watching for her to wake up.

---

Veronica felt pain. She opened her eyes to the bright hospital room and the light burned her eyes. Not to mention the slight pain she was still feeling in her lower stomach area. The things she did for Logan. She smiled weakly as she thought about what she'd done. It was worth every scar she would come away with. As long as he was safe. But she wasn't sure yet if he was. She shot up and immediately regretted it as she whimpered in pain from her gun shot wound.

Her dad had been sitting there, sleeping, but now he was fully awake.

"Veronica." he said. She looked over and started to cry.

"Daddy." Keith hugged his daughter, glad that she was ok. "Where's Logan?" she asked.

"I'm right here." he said. Veronica looked around, but she still didn't see him.

"Where?" she whispered.

"I'm here Veronica. But I'm still invisible. I need you."

She let go of her dad and tried to get out of bed.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Keith asked.

"I need to see Logan."

"Sweetie, rest. You can see him in a little while. He's still in a coma."

"No, daddy, I need to see him now. I can help him."

"What?"

"He's here. I can feel him. I can hear him. He needs me. He needs me so he can wake up. Please, I need to see him now."

"Veronica..."

"Dad, please." she sobbed.

Keith sighed and got up. He helped Veronica get out of bed. "Can you walk or do you need a wheelchair."

She took a step. It was painful, but after taking another, and another, the pain began to lessen. "I can walk." she said.

Keith nodded as he led her to Logan's room. She entered and saw her beaten, bruised boyfriend lying motionless in his hospital bed. She carefully walked over and gently got in next to him. She laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Logan." she whispered. "Where are you?"

"I'm here." he said.

"Wake up." she said, closing her eyes. "Please, I need you."

The invisible Logan started to fade away and his body started to wake back up. His eyes fluttered a few times before opening completely. He gently turned his head to look at her. Her eyes opened and she was looking into his. She smiled softly.

"I see you." she whispered.

"I see you too." he said.

She let out a sob, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're ok."

"So are you." he said, breathing her in. "You saved me Veronica."

"I had to. I couldn't lose you."

"You never will."

"I love you Logan." she said, gently pressing her lips to his.

"I know. If you didn't you wouldn't have done everything you did."

"Do you love me?" she asked.

He laughed and a spark of pain shot through him, but he didn't care. "More than anything."

---

A/N: done. So, what do you think? I just had to write this. The Invisible has become one of my favorite movies, and seeing it made me wanna cry at times, especially the end, but, I won' t tell you what happens. Read the book. Go see the movie. They definitely differ in places, but both are amazing.

Review please. I really appreciate it. :)


End file.
